


The Irony Of It All

by MRTL85



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie wrapping Lucifer around her little finger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85
Summary: What if instead of asking Lucifer to wear a devil costume for Halloween, Trixie asks for him to wear angel wings?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	The Irony Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fluffy Halloween dabble I wrote by the seat of my pants. Enjoy! I also don't have a beta reader for this, so if there are any errors, let me know and I'll fix them.

“No! Absolutely not! I refuse to put those horrible things on!” Lucifer declares, waving his hands in front of himself as Trixie bounces up and down, waving a pair of angel wings in his face. 

“Oh come on Lucifer! Please? It’s only for one night! Please?” Trixie says, her eyes growing big and lip protruding like only a child can do. 

As soon as she does it though, some thing  cracks inside of him and his resolve begins to falter. It’s not that he abhors the idea of a costume. Truth be told, he’s worn many a  disguise and enjoyed every lecherous minute of it, but angel wings? He has to draw the line somewhere. No, he will not let her get the best of him. He steels his fortitude. 

“No child. Not even for one night.” He affirms, trying to end the discussion.

That is his first mistake.

Trixie’s chin begins to tremble, her eyes fill with tears and soon she’s sobbing loudly in front of him, skewing her face paint as her nose begins to run.

Lucifer panics. “No, please don’t cry urchin. I- I’ll give you money.” He urges, sticking his hand in his pocket to pull out his money clip and waving a few bills in front of her. That only makes her cry louder. He tries again.“I’ll let you drive the corvette again? How does that sound?” She responds by flopping on the floor, kicking her arms and legs out in wild abandon, ramping up her crying to screams.

_This is_ _nearly_ _worse than torture_ , he thinks.

The last remnant of resolve truly snaps, and he can bare it no longer. “Alright!” he shouts over her caterwauling. “I’ll wear the damn things. But you owe me you little miscreant,  a nd the Devil always collects his due, understood?”

As soon as he agrees, Trixie shoots back up like a rocket, eyes red but smiling gleefully. “Deal!” She holds out her hand, waiting. 

Lucifer is stunned beyond belief. One minute she was on the ground, howling like a beast from Hell and the next she’s up and smiling. He gets the strange feeling he was just played for a fool. It was a good thing that she was the detective’s spawn. No one  tricks the Lord of Hell and gets away with it. Not until now, at least. 

He  takes her offered hand, fitting too small in his own and shakes it twice. In the same moment, Chloe comes through the front door, her task of hanging the Halloween decorations outside, complete. “Is everything alright in here? I thought I heard Trixie  wailing .” 

“Well, in fine fashion it seems your astute offspring has bested me.”

Chloe  narrows her gaze at Trixie, her hands finding purchase on her hips . “Okay, what did you do.” 

Before Lucifer gets the chance to reply, Trixie holds up the pair of fake angel wings “I got him to agree to put these on while we go trick or treating tonight!”

Chloe’s eyebrows nearly reach her hairline, chuckling out a surprised “Oh.” her hand reaches up to cup her mouth, most likely to stifle any more laughter. 

Lucifer gives her a pained expression and she clears her throat, schooling her features.

“Listen monkey,” she says walking over and crouching down at eye level with her daughter. “You’re getting too old for this kind of behaviour and can’t just throw a fit to get what you want. Sometimes in order to be a good friend, we have to listen to what others say and respect that they might not want to do the same things as you. Pushing people into doing something they don’t want to is mean, and I know you don’t want to be mean to Lucifer, right?”

Trixie’s head bows, her hands clasped together solemnly in front. “No Mommy.” 

“Good.” Chloe strokes her daughter’s arm and kisses her hair on the way to standing. She looks at Lucifer.

“And you,” she says with a smirk looking up at the Devil, “shouldn’t let her wrap you around her little finger like that. If you really feel that uncomfortable with wearing the wings, you don’t have to wear them.” Her fingers slip over a lapel of his suit and smoothing an imaginary crease down with her hand. His breath hitches. 

“Yes, well how was I supposed to know that wasn’t genuine. Yours is the first child I’ve ever willingly hung out with, remember?”

“True. Just keep it in mind when she tries this again, because this time won’t be the last.” 

He nods head. 

“Good.” she says, stepping out of his space and back down to Trixie. “Now, where did I put those face paints...”

\---

Trixie and Chloe come down the stairs together, hand in hand when they stop and gasp in unison. His back is turned to them as he paces about, little costume wings fluttering on his back as he walks. They look ill fitted against his broad shoulders, elastics pulling awkwardly at his suit but even so, they look like they belong there. 

He turns and finds them staring. “Yes, well... a deal is a deal.” 

Trixie is the first to react, bounding down the stairs and glomping onto him around his waist, careful not to smudge her reapplied face paint. “Thanks Lucifer.” she says, smiling. 

His hand pats at her head a few times in reply, his wooden stature relaxing as the little minx finally lets go. 

Chloe stares at him wistfully. “That was very sweet of you Lucifer. Trix really appreciates the gesture, even though I can tell you didn’t really want to wear them.” 

Lucifer shrugs.“It’s only for one night and I suppose it won’t be all bad if I wear them. In fact, I find it highly ironic—the devil wearing an angel costume, who would have thought.” a chuckle tumbles out from him. “And at least I don’t have to wear that awful face paint like you two.”

“Hey,” Chloe pushes at his shoulder in mock offense. They stare at each other for a moment longer than necessary, her stomach fluttering with butterflies. 

“Come on guys! Don’t just stand there staring at each other! Let’s go!” Trixie urges excitedly and the moment is gone. 

“Right, I guess we better get a move on.”

“Yes, of course,” Lucifer says huffing out a laugh. “The little imp seems quite impatient to get going.”

Before he can move to the door, Chloe stops him short. “Thanks again Lucifer for doing this.” She says, leaning up on her tip-toes and hand on his bicep to kiss him on the cheek. 

The effect is instantaneous. Lucifer’s neck and cheekbones  colour with a rosy  flush , a stunning contrast painted upon his skin. His gaze meets her own, the warm pools of chocolate melting against her own aquamarine ones. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” 

“Come ON!” Trixie yells at them, her good humour eroded by her impatience at finding no one moving. In an instant, she’s grabbing a hold of Lucifer’s hand and is pulling him away from her mom, toward the front door. 

Chloe stares and smiles for a moment longer at her partner  and  her daughter, hand in hand. The picture is achingly sweet  so  she commits it to memory.  It’s  a scene that’s so drastically  different to what she is usually privy to but it  cements her belief that just because he’s the Devil doesn’t mean he’s not an angel too. 

“Mom!” Trixie shouts again and it spurs Chloe into action. She finds her shoes, quickly puts them on and she’s ready to go at last. They’re already outside the door at this point, so she checks the room one last time, and then steps over the threshold locking the door. 

“This is going to be the best Halloween ever!” Trixie says and she’s off in search of as much candy as she can find, leaving Lucifer and her mom trailing behind her.


End file.
